1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam iron equipped with at least one cartridge for treating water or cloth to be ironed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known steam iron as disclosed in particular in French patent No. 2,648,163 in the name of the present Applicant, the water circuit located between the water reservoir and the vaporization chamber of the iron includes a cartridge which contains a demineralizing product such as an ion exchange resin.
Said cartridge serves to prevent any deposition of scale within the water circuit of the iron and in particular within its vaporization chamber and within the steam discharge orifices formed in the sole-plate of the iron.
It is also known to make use of various products for treating the textile articles before or after ironing. These products can be waterproofing products, hydrophilic products, bactericides, starching products, products for removing creases, products for forming pleats, products for facilitating vaporization, and so on.
These products are provided in containers and are spread over the textile articles before or after ironing.
The object of the present invention is to enable users to avoid tedious handling of these containers while providing an iron which is capable of automatically spreading one or a number of the above-mentioned treatment products over the textile articles during operation of the iron.